peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 November 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-04 ;Comments *Andy Kershaw is sitting in for Peel, who is in Japan with Janice Long. A couple of archive Peel sessions are aired. *Kershaw mentions that he first heard of Elvis Costello on Annie Nightingale's Sunday Show. *Kershaw plays a Kazakh tune by R. Nurdkhaan from a Mongolian compilation album released on a French label. *Kershaw plays a track from Hot Rize covering Gene Autry's Dixie Cannonball. *Kershaw plays a track from Sally Timms And The Drifting Cowgirls' version of Lefty Frizzell's The Long Black Veil. Sessions *Elvis Costello & The Attractions #1 Recorded: 1977-07-25. First Broadcast: 01 August 1977 *Pogue Mahone #1 Recorded: 1984-04-10. First Broadcast: 17 April 1984 Tracklisting *Dick Dale & The Del-Tones: Take It Off (LP - King Of The Surf Guitar - The Best Of Dick Dale & The Del-Tones) Rhino *Pajama Slave Dancers: Surfin' Sex Machine (LP - Pajama Beach Party: Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Pajamarama *Shoukichi Kina & Champlúse: Crazy Kacharsee (LP - Blood Line) Time *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Mystery Dance (session) *Michelle Shocked: 5 a.m. In Amsterdam (LP - The Texas Campfire Tapes) Cooking Vinyl *Pogue Mahone: Greenland Whale Fisheries (session) *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Dave Bartholomew: The Monkey (LP - The Monkey) Imperial *Robert Cray: Still Around (LP - Strong Persuader) Mercury *Wallflowers: Blushing Girl Nervous Smile (12") Mantre *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Red Shoes (session) *R. Nurdkhaan: Aq Bulaq (La Source Blanche = The White Spring) (v/a LP - Mongolie - Chants Kazakh Et Tradition Épique De L'Ouest) Ocara *Hot Rize Presents Red Knuckles & The Trailblazers: Dixie Cannonball (LP - Hot Rize Presents Red Knuckles & The Trailblazers) Flying Fish *Pogue Mahone: The Auld Triangle (session) *Gram Parsons: Return Of The Grievous Angel (LP - Gram Parsons) Warner Bros. *Sally Timms And The Drifting Cowgirls: Long Black Veil (12" - The Butcher's Boy Extended Player) T.I.M. *Rattlesnake Annie: Long Black Limousine (LP - Country Livin') Columbia *Big Ed And His Rocking Rattlesnakes: Disillusioned Country D.J. (LP - Bingo) Black Lagoon *Carl Perkins: Dixie Fried (LP - The Original Carl Perkins) Charly *Big Audio Dynamite: V. Thirteen (LP - No. 10, Upping St.) CBS *Blind Willie McTell: Kill It Kid (v/a LP - Maple Leaf Rag: Ragtime In Rural America) New World *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Blame It On Cain (session) *Swan Silvertones: At The Cross (LP - Get Your Soul Right) Charly *Weather Prophets: Like Frankie Lymon (2x7" - Almost Prayed) Creation *Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers: Teenage Love :(You'll Never Be Sixteen Again trailer) *Multicoloured Shades: Teen Sex Transfusion (12") Situation Two *Pogue Mahone: The Boys From The County Hell (session) *Robyn Hitchcock: Point It At Gran (LP - Invisible Hitchcock) Glass Fish *Wild Man Fischer: My Name Is Larry (LP - Wildmania) Rhino *Hurrah!: Sweet Sanity (7") Kitchenware *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Less Than Zero (session) *R.E.M.: Hyena (LP - Lifes Rich Pageant) I.R.S. *Algebra Suicide: True Romance At The World's Fair (v/a LP - Obscure Independent Classics: Volume 3 "It Was Clearly The Belgian That Was Tampering With The Pilchard") Cordelia *Ousmane Sacko & Yakaré Diabate: Sabou (La Cause) (2xLP - Mali: La Nuit Des Griots) Ocora *Pogue Mahone: Streams Of Whiskey (session) *Tail Gators: Zydeco Waltz (LP - Swamp Rock) Wrestler File ;Name * 020A-B1462XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length * 1:57:58 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1462/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library